paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
K-9-5
K-9-5 is a robot, based on K-9 marks 1-4 from Doctor Who. He is suppose to be the next K-9 model. Just like his predecessors, K-9-5 denies having emotions. He also has a laser gun that extends from where the nose would be if he was an actual dog. The laser gun shoots red lasers and has at least 4 settings; hurt, paralyze (stun), kill, and wielding. He strives to experience life, like WALL•E. He's a great dancer and singer. On a ridiculous sidenote, K-9-5 has robophobia, which is a fear of robots. K-9-5 is afraid of robots, even though he is one, but if any of the PAW Patrol members are threatened, to some extent, just being punched, but mostly life-threatening, K-9-5 will ignore any fear of his, which as far as we know, he only has one, and risk his own destruction just to save them. For his predecessors info. Here's a link: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/K9. He actually was created after K-9 Mk 6, who has only appeared in a prequel and 1 story, and is more advanced then K-9 Mk 6. He has info about the Doctor, but didn't meet him until The Master and the Skye (hyperlink will be posted later). He was the second K-9 unit that Milo had owned, with the first being K-9 Mk 6, but K-9-5 was the first to be built by Milo. He was then sent to a random place that happens to be Adventure Bay. Originally, K-9-5 looked like K-9 mark 4, until he joined the PAW Patrol, where he got a paint coat of shiny red, white, yellow, and blue so he can easily be distinguished as the K-9 that joined the PAW Patrol. K-9-5, being a robot, is good with calculations, and just like his predecessors, is just like a moving, talking, dog-shaped encyclopedia that sometimes tends to act like a Know-It-All. This makes him the PAW Patrol's Computing Robot "Pup" and since he is a robot, he does not need a puppack. Just because K-9-5 is a different color does not tell you that he actually joined. K-9-5's "Pup"tag, or PAW Patrol Identity tag (P.P.I.tag) as it should be called for him, tells you that he is a member of the PAW Patrol. His P.P.I.tag is Tartan with a laptop and a calculator on it. It can't be described that well. Its fast. K-9-5 is a really cool robot. Also if you ever heard of the saying "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," well for K-9-5 its "What does kill K-9-5 makes K-9-5 stronger." This is because when K-9-5 gets destroyed, Milo repairs and modifies him to prevent it from happening again. Here are some helpful facts that make him worthy of being a PAW Patrol member: Encyclopedic (both good and bad) Quick speed (after joining) Quick calculation power Waterproof Can control his vehicle with himself by plugging in Laser gun Can analyze substances Laser proof (after being repaired after being destroyed by the Master's laser screwdriver) Tracks based on WALL•E's tracks, giving him the All-Terrain ability Internal heating (after being so cold he shut down, and reinstalled after being defrosted) Hovering ability Arms and hands baced on WALL•E's, but have four fingers More to be added, since the have not been installed into K-9-5. Master/Mistress Master/Mistress ___ (when talking about someone else or talking to one pup/person when more than one pups/people are present) Affirmative/Negative Apologies/Thanks are not necessary. _____ is emotional. I am not programmed for such a thing AHHHHHHH!!! ROBOT!!! Accessing K-9 unit memory banks... K-9 K-9 Mark 5 Mr. Know-It-All K-9-6 The requirements of using my OC in your story are as follows: You have to actually want to use him. Don't think I'm forcing you to use him. It's your opinion to have him in your story. Call him K-9-5, and not just K-9 (this is because he is called K-9-5 to prevent any confusion between him and his predecessors and "future" version). Put "K-9-5 belongs to WALL-E-Lover, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO." in any description (summary perhaps) for your story. Follow those 3 requirements and you can use him in your story, if you want of course. Originally he was going to be in only one story as K-9 Mk 4. Thank goodness I decided otherwise. He was going to be destroyed a lot, but I then decided against it and then revamped the idea by making it so he'd strive to connect with life. WALL•E was in fact a source of inspiration for some of K-9-5's personality. K-9-5 was originally, after deciding to use him in other stories, going to just be called K-9 Mk 5, but I wanted him to be more distinguished. I want him, at some point, to say "What in the name of LEGO Indiana Skywalker is going on here?" I plan to make him a cyborg at some point. I have no idea what I want for his vehicle. Until I watched "Pups Save a Tooth," I had no intention on giving him a fear. He has no crushes, at least not yet (but it will never work out). I had an idea of giving K-9-5 a second fear, smaller than his robophobia. The idea was going to make K-9-5 and Rocky have a similarity in fears, with K-9-5 having a slight case of hydrophobia, but that idea was scraped since a back story of how he got robophobia would make less sense if I made him have small fear of water. Besides, it would make even less sense than a robot fearing robots for a waterproof robot that denies emotions to have the same fear as Rocky, but on a smaller scale. Also he only needs one fear. http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_meets_K-9 (Debut) http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_meets_K-9_Alternative (mentioned) http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/EVE_to_the_rescue http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/007pawl_and_01_Martha (mentioned) http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Silent_Mess http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_CHAS-E_Kisses_the_SKYE The mission of WALL•E, EVE, and K-9-5 http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_and_the_Fob_Watch_Wild_Goose_Hunt http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/K-9%27s_Family_Reunion http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/CyberPaw http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration (mentioned) http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alternate_Robot http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_meets_the_pups (other user created story) http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_in_New_New_York,_New_Earth http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/K-9-5_and_RoboPup http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/K-9-5,_A_Pup_for_a_Day http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secret_of_K-9-5 http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_and_the_Time_And_Relative_Dimensions_In_Space Category:Robots Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males